


Stitching Up Someone Else [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Manipulation, Mild Blood, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 30; Cult AU] Remus has been hiding something.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stitching Up Someone Else [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 30: Now Where Did That Come From? [Ignoring An Injury]

_ October 26th. 5:08 am.  _

“Remus?” Patton frowned. 

Remus forced a shaky smile, his face pale, and hugged Roman back. “Yeah?”

“You’ve been, um… Are you okay?” 

Roman pulled back a bit with a frown. “What’s wrong? Oh my- Is that blood?!” 

Remus laughed nervously and pulled his flannel tighter around his waist. He suppressed a flinch. 

Patton rushed over, picking up Logan’s backpack on the way, and knelt in between Remus’ legs. Roman pulled Remus’ arms away. Patton yanked Remus’ shirt up and gasped. 

In the right side of his stomach was a crookedly sewn up gash, some of the seams popped and dripping a trail of red. 

“I’m fine,” Remus managed, one hand gripping Roman’s. “It’s just, uh, easier stitching up someone else.” 

“When were-?!”

“Shh!” Patton looked over his shoulder at the closed door, where Janus and Virgil rested beyond. 

“When were you going to tell us about this?” Roman hissed. 

Patton pulled out Logan’s med kit and got to work mending the stitches. Remus grimaced and squeezed Roman’s hand. 

“I didn’t think I’d have to,” he panted. 

“When did you get this?” Patton whispered. 

“...When we left?” 

“Remus!” Roman snapped. “That was  _ days _ ago!”

“I had it under control!” He insisted. “It’s not my fault you hug like a gorilla!” 

“You’re lucky this isn’t infected,” Patton mumbled. He finished the suture and set the supplies aside to be cleaned. 

Remus chuckled and let his shirt drop. “It’s not luck. You think I’d treat everyone in the compound without even some research? I don’t have a degree, obviously, but I learned what I could.” 

Patton sighed and took Remus’ free hand. “We’re glad you’re back. You…” He blinked away tears and smiled. “We were so sad when you didn’t come.” 

Roman nodded, face dark. 

“Was it Janus?” Patton asked. 

Remus shrugged, and nodded. “Kind of. He played a part, definitely, and Virgil, too. I left because I knew they had a better chance of getting out with my help, and if they did get caught, they wouldn’t have to deal with the punishment alone.” He squeezed Roman’s hand, who nuzzled into him while holding back sobs. “But I missed you. I don’t want to live without you.” 

Patton nodded slowly. “Okay… Then this,” he rested his hand on Remus’ hip, close to the wound but not enough to hurt, “can’t happen anymore. We’re not doubting your ability, but if the cult does catch up with us again, and we have to run, and you have secrets like this, we might not give you the help you need. You could get left behind, or someone could rely on you and get both of you caught.” 

“You’re right,” Remus said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“We should get some sleep,” Roman murmured, the others nodding. 

They all stood, Patton leading Roman to the other bathroom. “We’ll see you in the morning. Don’t pop those stitches, okay?”

He smiled and pushed open the door to Virgil and Janus. “I won’t. Love you.”

“Love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> one more! One more! One more! (except if you have any prompts, i’m sure you’ll want more comfort fics)


End file.
